Accogliente
by raziqagann
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 3] Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah seorang sahabat? Sudah biasa kan? Sudah. Sekarang Baekhyun adalah seorang jenius nomor satu dan Chanyeol adalah nomor dua. Baekhyun sering di bully. Dan Chanyeol ada untuknya, apa pun masalahnya. [CHANBAEK] [EXO FANFICTION]
1. Prologue

**Accogliente**

Main Cast : Byun Bakhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Genre : Drama, Romace, BL

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : Keluarga mereka beserta agensi tempat mereka bernaung, SMTOWN. Dan satu lagi, Tuhan.

.

.

FF ini dibuat setelah saya update post FF Sci-fi Adventure pertama saya yang judulnya The Way yang cukup dapat respon baik dari para readers. Dan satu lagi, FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah Alan Turing bersama Christopher Morco di film The Imitation Game yang sangat luar biasa! Kkk~ mari menikmati tulisan saya xD

.

.

Play : Crush – Sofa

.

.

RAZIQAGANN

Present

Baekhyun hanya menyukai kerapian dan keselarasan, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Rambutnya yang selalu tersisir rapi dengan parfum beraroma mint-frost ini sangat khas jika itu adalah kepemilikan Baekhyun, pemuda yang kini bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki dan berasrama. Satu kamar di huni oleh dua siswa. Salah kan saja pemuda kuper ini yang tak mau repot-repot membuka pembicaraan, akibatnya tak ada yang pernah menyapa ria kearah pemuda tampan dengan tuvuh mungil ini.

Park Chanyeol—teman satu-satunya Baekhyun, dikarenakan dia juga roommate Baekhyun saja kurang dekat dengan pemuda pendiam yang sangat jenius itu. Dan, oh, kita lupa bahwa faktanya Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi yang tak kalah jeniusnya dengan si penyuka kerapian dan keselarasan.

Siang ini seperti biasa, para murid berkumpul keruang makan yang sangat luas yang diisi dua meja memanjang yang dikedua sisinya diisi dua kursi memanjang untuk semua siswa. Lauk kali ini adalah steak dengan wortel dan kacang polong.

Tangan Baekhyun sibuk memainkan garpu dan pisau untuk memberi jarak antara kacang polong yang berawarna hijau dan wortel berwarna oranye. Manik matanya terfokus untuk meneliti agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Hingga tubuhnya terkaget kala sepiring kacang polong dan wortel ditumpahkan ke atas kepalanya, yang otomatis memasuki badannya melalui kerahnya.

Baekhyun masih meneruskan makanan walaupun suara pecah tawa menyelimuti ruang makan mengejeknya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu. Sebelum membersihkan dirinya karena di dalam seragam sekolahnya masih terdiam beberapa kacang polong dan wortel yang tadi di tumpahkan sesorang ke kepalanya, ia sudah diseret dan dimasukan kedalam ruang kelas yang sepi. Mulutnya di bekap. Dan Chanyeol tak terlihat sedari pagi. Saat ia sadar ia sudah berada dibawah lantai kelas yang terbuat dari susuan kayu memanjang. Suara pakuan menginterupsinya. Kemudian tangan-tangan mungil lemahnya menggedor kayu-kayu yang mulai menutup dirinya dibawah tanah yang gelap. Tak berteriak dan hanya meneriakan huruf "HEH HEEH." Saja dan memukuli kayu itu.

Nampaknya teman-teman, ah bukan, orang-orang yang iri padanya itu sangat antusias memaku kayu itu agar tidak mudah dibuka. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara mereka mengilang dan Baekhyun terkurung di dalam sini… hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan berlari dan membukakan kayu-kayu itu untuk Baehyun, dan berteriak selama masa penyelamatan dengan , "Apakah kau baik saja?"

Deru angin kini memasuki ruangan penuh buku tertata rapi dengan sebuah papan tertempel diatas rak buku itu, "Baekhyun's" Mereka berdua saling memandang. Chanyeol menjitak Baekhyun pelan. Kemudian tersenyum. "Takkan pernah mereka melakukan itu kepadamu lagi." Chanyeol menyapu pipi putih Baekhyun yang ternoda tanah.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Baek."

Pemuda mungil dihadapannya hanya mengangguk manatap tangannya yang kini sedang di bersihkan dengan tisu basah oleh pemuda seteng bernama Chanyeol itu. Kemudian tangan Chanyeol berubah haluan menuju kancing paling atas seragam berwarna hitam yang di dalamnya tedapat kemeja lagi. Baekhyun mengerjap. Dirasakannya tangan mulus Chanyeol mulai menelanjangi dirinya yang kini hanya memakai kemaja putih yang sudah di penuhi keringat.

"Aku akan menjumputi kacang dan wortel tadi."

Kemudian kini Baekhyun sudah bertelanjang dada dan memalingkan wajahnya mengarah ke jendela di samping tempat tidur mereka. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chan."

Hanyeol yang sedaritadi menikmati pemandangan perut rata dan dada putih mulus yang dihiasi dua putting berwarna coklat itu tersentak. "Oh, iya. Sudah kubersihkan daritadi. Tapi…"

Ia menatap kemabli keasal pemdangan indah tadi. Kemudian ia berdeham. "Ehem, tubuhmu sangat menggoda Baekhyun." Kemudian ia mendapat jitakan maut dari sang empunya.

"Aishh. Kau ini ternyata pervert sekali Park Chanyeol."

Kini tubuh mungilnya sudah terbalut oleh kain kemeja putih tadi yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Pemuda seteng itu terkekeh. Kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Jika aku sudah nggak tahan. Pasti tubuhmu sudah banyak bercak merah Baek, kkk." Kini Baekhyun berhasil memoles pipinya dengan satu tonjokan pelan. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke rak-rak CD dan DVD biasa disimpan merak berdua. Karena hanya ada satu tempat penyimpanan, mereka harus rela berbagi bersama. Jemari Baekhyun menyelinap memasuki rak penyimpanan CD/DVD, kemudian menggeretnya untuk mengecek apakah judul yang benar atau salah.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya kala ia melihat cover DVD itu adalah Rafael Silencar bersama seorang pria yang sedang rakus mengulum batangnya. Ia mengernyit, kemudian mendaratkan tatapan horror pada Chanyeol. Yang ditatap malah menggaruk tengkuk. "Tontonanmu gay-porn?" Baekhyun menyelinapkan tangannya kembali dan menjumput satu DVD lagi. Kini ada lebih dari lima wanita berdada besar tanpa busana yang sedang menggang-bang seorang pemuda dengan batangnya yang kelewat besar. Ia melempar tatapan horrornya lagi pada Chanyeol. "Astaga Chan."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih dua DVD favoritenya dan memasukannya ke tempat semula. "Heheh, kalau aku mau lihat, nanti tak ajakin deh, jerk-off bareng nanti." Dan lagi-lagi, jitakan lembut menyapa dahi bocah malang itu.

"Kau nggak mandi, Chan?"

"Kau mengajakku?"

"Hm."

"Yaudah ayo."

Tangan Chanyeol sedang memegang batang milik Baekhyun, kemudian protesan kecil mendarat dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tak menghiraukan, Chanyeol terus menggosok dan menggosok batang itu. Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun, protes. "Sudah nikmati saja." Suara Chanyeol akhirnya membuat dirinya menyerah berprotes dan menikmati sentuhannya pada batang miliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah cairan mirip busa mengalir dari batang itu.

"Ohh Baek, ohh hmm, ohh Baekk."

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau hanya menggosok gigiku Chan."

Tatapan horror menyelimuti manic mata Baekhyun menatap refleksi Chanyeol di kaca. Batang sikat gigi bertuliskan Baekhyun tadi ia keluarkan dari mulut sang empu yang tengah menatap horror.

"Aku hanya mendalami peranku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol terkekeh, batangnya yang sedaritadi mengeras di balik celana dalamnya kini ia gesekkan ke pantat Baekhyun yang hanya berlapis celana dalam juga. Desahan menguar dari balik bibir seksi Chanyeol.

Merasa suatu benda keras panjang tengah menggesek-gesek pantatnya, Baekhyun menoleh, dan jitakan keras ia datangkan ke kepala sang Park.

"CHANYEOLLLL ENYAHH KAUUU!"

TBC

.

.

.

Ini ambigu banget ya xD iyalah, heheh. Mohon tinggalkan review^^


	2. Mr Pervert

Yakk xD makasih dengan respon baiknya akan FF ini x) padahal awalnya cuma iseng aja buat FF ini. Awalnya mau bikin oneshoot tapi chapter aja deh, ahahah. Chapter pertama mungkin lebih ke perkenalan ketimbang memasuki konflik ya x) di chapter selanjutnya bakal memasuki konflik kok bwahahah x) keep enjoy ya ^^

.

.

.

 **Accogliente**

RAZIQAGANN

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Find them!

Genre : Ambigu-ambigu romance dengan takaran banyak, dan takaran drama yang akan menyeimbangi.

Disclaimer : Keluarga mereka pasti, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

 **I'm warning you.**

 **OOC's**

 **Typo**

 **Klise**

 **Dll**

.

.

.

Beberapa setelah kejadian "CHANYEOLLLLL ENYAH KAUU!" mereka berdua kembali sedikit rukun dan menjalin persahabatan seperti biasanya. Kadar ke-pervert-an Chanyeol juga berkurang drastis setelah itu. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu sok polos melihat film yang di tonton tengah malam oleh Chanyeol sambil memainkan senjatanya karena sudah mengira Baekhyun tertidur, melihat itu Baekhyun mengumpat pelan menatap Chanyeol, yang kemudian karena kaget Chanyeol menumpahkan cairannya yang meruah mengenai wajah Baekhyun yang kala itu sedatar aspal.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol akan meminta maaf jika ke-pervert-annya kumat saat ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun memaklumi, toh mereka berdua juga baru memasuki masa-masa puber yang tak kunjung selesainya dari umur tigabelas itu.

Kini keduanya tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang di tepi lapangan sekolah yang terhampar hijau rumput. Di lapangan tengah sibuk-sibuknya para pemuda menikmati kakinya menendang bola membobol gawang lawan. Sedangkan mereka berdua, berselenden berduaan dengan membawa buku masing-masing yang kini menjadi pusat dunia mereka.

Yang paling serius menikmati bukunya adalah si marga Park, sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi mempelajari—lebih tepatnya membaca untuk mengurangi kebosanan—teori aljabar yang bahkan sudah ia kuasai kini sudah bosen karena sudah menghabiskan satu jam membacanya sudah hampir tiga kali. "Apa yang kau baca?" singgungnya pada Chanyeol, yang kemudian dibalas dengan, "Hm?"

"Buku tentang kriptografi."

Chanyeol memamerkan cover buku berwarna marun yang di hiasi sebuah tulisan ber-font Arial dengan warna krem berjudul "Secrets Code."

Baekhyun memusatkan atensinya pada manic mata Chanyeol. Pemuda seteng itu hanya berdeham, "Seperti pesan rahasia?" tak mau bertele-tele, ia menumpahkan pertanyaannya tho the point.

"Bukan rahasia, em apa ya." Chanyeol melonggarkan penglihatannya pada langit secerah senyumnya. "Ini bagian briliannya. Pesan yang bisa dilihat, namun tak ada siapapun yang mengerti maksudnya, kecuali kau punya kuncinya, briliankan?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap si Park yang kini juga menatapnya, "Apa bedanya dengan bicara?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, kemudian menggaruk lehernya. "Bicara?"

"Saat orang bicara, mereka tak pernah mengutarakan maksudnya. Mereka mengatakan hal lain. Dan kau berharap tahu apa yang ia maksud, Cuma saja aku tak pernah paham."

Baekhyun mengangkat buku teori aljabarnya, "La-lalu, bagiamana itu bisa berbeda?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun antusias, "Baek, aku memiliki sebuah perasaan mungkin kau akan mahir akan hal ini." pemuda berambut acak hitam itu menyodorkan pelan buku bersampul marun di genggamannya. Baekhyun menerima dengan ragu, awalnya. Namun detik selanjutnya ia sudah nyengir dan menunduk menghadap si Chan.

Semilir angin membelai dua insan yang kini tengah bersandar ria pada pohon rindang di sebelah lapangan ini. Mereka berdua diam dalam damai, menikmati tiap belaian yang memanjakan kulit mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali menjajakan kaki mereka ke sebuah tempat paling mereka sayangi. Kamar bergaya gothic yang sudah menjadi cirri asrama dan sekolah mereka yang memiliki gaya era 1920-an. Semua serba coklat dan terukir manis. Wallpaper lembut dengan corak elegan. Jika kamar yang lain memiliki dua kasur berukuran sedang yang terpisah. Mereka mempunyai satu buah kasur berukuran king size yang membuat mereka terbalut pada satu selimut yang sama.

Merasakan kegerahan yang teramat, Chanyeol membuka jaket seragamnya yang berwarna hitam, mencopot dasi hitam yang melingkar di leher. Kemudian membuka pelan satu persatu kancing yang kini sudah tercopot memamerkan dada bidang dengan paduan perut sixpack. Chanyeol nyengir menghadap Baekhyun yang Nampak juga sedang membuka seragam guna mengganti bajunya.

Kini mereka sudah berada dibalik selimut yang kini membalut tubuh mereka. Menyetel sebuah film horror yang beberapa bulan lalu keluar di bioskop. Mau tahu bagaimana mereka sudah mendapatkan versi blueray-nya? Ya, Chanyeol orangnya, bahkan jika film itu sedang tayang di bioskop dank au ingin melihatnya, suruh Chanyeol untuk menyelam di dunia internetnya, dan beberapa jam kemudian film itu sudah bisa kau nikmati dengan popcorn buatan kalian.

Insidious 3—ya film itu yang kini tengah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun yang sedaritadi melotot tak nyaman di atas kasur. Chanyeol? Ia bahkan tak kaget dari adegan pemeran utama yang di tabrak mobil yang sangat terlihat nyata, yang tadi membuat Baek menangis sesenggukan di balik selimut. Chanyeol hanya mendesah dan memeluk sesekali Baekhyun bila **pria yang tinggal di saluran** —hantu di Insidious 3—keluar dengan wajah cacatnya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah film itu selesai. Baekhyun kini membuka buku kriptografi yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi untuk di pelajarinya. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi-pervert itu sedang asyik memilih video blue untuk menemaninya _**masturbasi**_ malam ini. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak melarang Chanyeol ungtuk _**jerk off**_ di depannya. Ia sudah cukup terganggu dengan desahan-desahan Chanyeol dengan menggesek senjatanya dibalik celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol ke pantat Baekhyun yang berbalut celana yang tengah sibuk tidur, beberapa hari lalu, saat ditanya mengapa ia melakukan itu, Chanyeol berujar, "Hhaha, maaf, aku gak bakalan kok ngelakuin itu sama kamu, aku normal, tapi, aku juga butuh numpahin hasrat ya. Mau ngocok juga susah, kan Baek nanti ngamuk lagi." Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan membolehkannya ber-jerk off-ria di sampingnya asalkan siapkan tisu.

Sudah beberapa menit setelah 'aksi' Chanyeol itu berlangsung, desahan tak tertahankan keluar dari pemuda pervert yang sedang menjalankan aksi 'memenuhi hasrat'-nya. Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti kriptografi kini mulai terganggu dengan desahan Chanyeol yang memainkan senjatanya dengan menonton film blue yang di mute suaranya agar tidak mengganggu tetangga sebelah. Baekhyun tampak tersentak kala matanya tak sengaja mendapati 'senjata' Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri berukuran sangat panjang dan besar untuk ukuran mereka. Dan oh goshhh, Baekhyun masih melongo, kemarin sepertinya besarnya hanya kurang dari 4 cm, dan panjangnya juga kurang dari 15 cm, kini melebihi itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya menyenggol tangan Baekhyun, si surai lembut hitam tersadar. "Mau ber-jerk off bersama Baek?" kemudian ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke layar televise lagi. "Aku juga belom liat ukuran senjatamu, sebesar punyaku? Atau sebesar anak SMP? Pfft." Kemudian jitakan keras mendarat pada pemuda master pervert itu. Lalu Baekhyun meringkuk di balik selimut, mencoba untuk tidur, menutupi telinganya dari desahan Chanyeol yang di akhiri dengan lenguhan panjang. Dan bunyi semburan terdengar lebih dari lima kali. Perkasa sekali bocah ini.

Semburat cahaya memasuki kamar dari celah jendela di atas kasur mereka. Empat mata itu berkedip beberapa kali menyadarkan diri, pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah cahaya, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas. Beberapa menit berselang, mereka sudah berada dalam kamar mandi yang sama, lagi, dan ini juga termasuk rutinitas.

"Baek, jika kau cewek, kau sudah hamil pagi ini."

"Chan, jika aku cewek, kau sudah kupotong-potong sejak pertama kali aku melihat wajah pervertmu dasar setan!"

Baekhyun melempar handuk yang melilitnya ke wajah Chan yang nampak terlihat kesal dengan godaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sudah tak dibaluti satu helai kainpun, kemudian dirinya meringkuk di bath-up, menyisakan Chanyeol yang tak bergeming melihati pemandangan gila ini.

"Gila! Padahal aku kalau lihat gay-porn baru berdiri, ini baru lihat badan Baek udah berdiri kenceng gini, sialannn!" batin Chan menggeleng.

Degupan kencang terdengar dari jantung Chanyeol yang sedang memompa, sebuah sensasi lama, sensasi saat ia sedang menyukai seorang perempuan, sebuah sensasi manis hambar, dan meletup.

Chanyeol terjatuh… dalam pesona seorang Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Bagaimana rambut itu teracak dan tenggelam keair, dan mata itu… mata itu sangat… indah saat membuka perlahan.

Kemudian Chanyeol melempar handuknya ke gantungan, memperlihatkan dedeknya yang berdiri sempurna yang di baluti rambut hitam yang cukup lebat di sekitarnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan…

"ASTAGA CHANYEOLLLL APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ARGHH!"

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf terlalu ambiguuuuuu~~~

Revie please ^^


	3. Liar

Kkk~ sepertinya pembaca Accogliente ini pada mesum ya XD kkk~ semoga antisipasinya tidak menyurut dimakan waktu, semoga makin banyak yang mem-foll mem-fav dan paling bikin semangat, mereview xD kkk~ dimohon agar di review ya xD kkk~

.

.

.

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

Drama, Romance

.

.

.

RAZIQAGANN

Present

.

.

.

 **Accogliente**

Suara jeritan Baekhyun menggema keseluruh ruangan, bagaimana bisa dia tak menjerit kalau-kalau tubuh Chanyeol yang sama telanjangnya juga sedang menindihnya di bath-up yang berisi air. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Baekhyun seakan menyadarkan pikiran gila yang tengah ia rasakan di seluruh aliran darahnya. Bagaimana ia menatap selekat dan sedekat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna. Surai hitamnya yang basah kuyup membuatnya terhipnotis beberapa menit lalu. Pertanyaan Baek seakan pemecah mantra dan menggagalkan Chanyeol untuk berbuat 'lebih' senonoh pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna kala wajah Chanyeol tinggal beberapa senti lagi mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas memburunya Chanyeol, sudah jelas ia sedang **turn on**.

"Ani, em, apa kau mau main?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berpikiran sembarang, ia berpikir ia akan berada di bawah Chanyeol, dan tak bisa jalan setelah permainan itu selesai. "Bermain?"

"Bermain ini." Chanyeol mengangkat dua bebek karet yang tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang berat badannya. Baekhyun memutar dua bola matanya. Chanyeol menutup kegugupannya yang kini entah mengapa hilang karena ia kembali normal. Sekali lagi, normal.

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya kala ia menangkap sinyal bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak se'agresif' tadi. Bayangkan saja, kalau-kalau Baekhyun tidak mengenhtikan perbuatan Chanyeol. Akan dipastikan yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya kini tidak bisa berjalan beberapa waktu dan akan banyak noda putih di kamar mandi ini.

Chanyeol, berdiri, wajahnya nampak kikuk, kemudian melenggang ke shower, menghidupkan dan mengguyurnya dengan air dingin karena ia menekan tombol biru.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Baek sudah berdiri dengan balutan handuk putih melekat pada daerah pusar kebawah. Memang tak sebegitu jelas lekuk otot perutnya, tapi sudah aja beberapa jejak untuk membuat sixpack, dan ia juga sudah membentuk dada bidangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk bernyanyi di bawah shower.

Sore ini Baekhyun menjajakan kakinya ke ruangan yang cukup besar di gedung sekolah megah ini. Ruangan samudra buku . Ruangan yang membuatnya tetap hidup dengan bacaan-bacaan yang membuatnya tak mati kebosanan dengan materi itu-itu saja yang dijejalkan guru padanya. Salahkan otaknya yang terlalu jenius menerima itu semua sekali lahap.

Kini ia berdiri di deretan rak fiksi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bacaanya, beberapa kali tangannya menyentuh buku-buku itu untuk mengecek sinopsis dan penulisnya.

Saat ia mendapat sebuah buku yang pas karya Meg Cabot, ia mengganti haluannya, karena terlalu sibuk terpesona dengan gaya bahasa Meg Cabot, ia sampai-sampai tak sadar di depannya sedang ada seseorang sedang sibuk memilih buku, hingga—BRAKK

Sebuah dentuman badan dari keduanya bergema cukup kasar di deretan rak fiksi, Baekhyun mengaduh pelan, sedangkan pemuda bersurai emas gelap dengan sedikit coklat itu tersungkur mengelus permukaan bokongnya.

"Maaf—" suara Baekhyun terpotong—"WAE? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOHH?! APAKAU JALAN DENGAN DENGKULMU? HAH?" sebuah suara besar baritone menggema membuat matanya terbelalak, pemuda ini bisa segalak ini ya. Dari nametag-nya, ia bermarga Oh diikuti namnya, Sehun. Pemuda tinggi dengan kulit susu dan wajah nyaris tampan sempurna. Suara baritone bass-nya selalu mendengung daritadi, terdengar seksi.

"Lihat bokongku! Saki bodoh!" Apa? Bodoh? Minta dipecel nih orang, nggak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siswa nomor satu sesekolah, dan dia bilang apa? Bodoh? What the hell!

"Mm, maaf."

"Yaya, hei, kau siapa?" Tanyanya setelah berusaha berdiri dengan keadaan bokong yang terlihat cukup parah.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, kau?"

"Oh Sehun, kau Baekhyunkan? APA!? BAEKHYUN? SIAPA KAU? BYUN BAEKHYUN? GOSHH!?" Mata Sehun membelalak sempurna kemudian bokongnya ingin terjatuh lagi rasanya, dan kini ia cengo sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia mengutuk dan mengumpat pada seorang siswa popular pintar dan kekuperannya ini. Sehun adalah adik kelas Baekhyun yang masih berada di tingkat 1. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berada di tingkat 3. Terkutuklah kau SEHUNNN!

"Iya. Aku Byun Baekhyun, ke-kenapa?" Tadi rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati saja setelah beberapa umpatan dan kutukan menggema di tujukan kepadanya. Kini? Ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah yang seorang ancaman.

"Ah gak apa-apa kok Sunbaenim." Jawab Sehun setengah kikuk. Kemudian tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian dengan canggung ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan, "Eh, Mian."

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa." Baekhyun menunduk pelan, sepertinya Sehun akan menjadi teman keduanya, atau.. apalah nantinya. Kemudian langkahnya ia sejajarkan pada Sehun yang tadi mengajaknya membaca novel bersama di meja berkusri yang di sediakan untuk pembaca di perpustakaan.

Menit awal rasanya canggung dan begitu hening dalam membaca. Sesuatu asing, bukan, seseorang lebih tepatnya tengah menemani Baekhyun membaca di sampingnya. Bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya ia sedang tak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung teramat seperti saat ini. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu gengsi atau pelit membagi sedikit suara indahnya.

"Boleh kupanggil hyung? Sunbae terlalu berlebihan." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk pelan kearahnya. Sehun menganga tak percaya, sebegitu pelitkah hyung barunya ini? Bilang iya saja susahnya kek apa? Asdjghk.

Karena sudah tak tahan dan mata pikirannya tak focus ke buku yang sedang ia baca, Sehun akhirnya buka mulut, "Hyung, bisakah kau mencairkan suasana biar sedikit gak canggung, heh?" bagai pedang, Baekhyun menoleh, menatapnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

"Gini?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, AS-TA-GA, piker Sehun yang kini tengah sweetdrop di atas kursi. Bahkan tampang Baekhyun sekarang agak kurang ajar untuk ukuran orang yang baru dikenal. Dia mempertontonkan wajah tanpa dosa setelah ia membuat keheningan yang lama.

Sepertinya hyung baru Sehun cukup membuat Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa ekspresi di hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan kedai es krim di sekitar sekolah yang kerap menjadi tempat jajan Sehun, ia membelikan dirinya sendiri satu es krin cone dengan rasa coklat dan sebuah frasa vanilla untuk hyung barunya yang tengah sayik memandang pembuatan es krin itu.

"Kau pertama kali ke sini hyung?" suara baritone bass Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. 'Oh, tapi dia manis juga ya, kkk~' batin Sehun tersenyum. Sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian BRAKKK dan kutuk mengutuk. Dan kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja berbangku yang di sediakan pihak kedai. Sebuah alunan melodi mengalun di kedai ini, lagu teramat indah dengan sebuah suara besar serak yang pas menyanyikan lagu mellow. Sofa yang di populerkan oleh Crush. Tampaknya Baekhyun begitu menikmati tiap alunan yang dinyanyikan penyanyi pria solo itu. Dan memasuki reff, Baekhyun mengikuti lirik itu dengan pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sehun yang juga tengah menikmati alunan lagu itu, "Suara hyung bagus juga ya. Gak kayak Sehun, suara Sehun kayak kodok, kkk~"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang dan atensinya pada sosokk surai coklat emas tua di depannya. "Mm, gomawo pujiannya, suara Sehun bagus kok, cukup… seksi, hehe."

Entah kenapa semburat merah merona mulai nampak di permukaan pipi halus Sehun.

TRING!

Suara bell yang berada di pintu membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mata Baekhyun dan Sehun mendapati sosok tiang listrik memasuki kedai ini dengan seorang.. Yeoja!

"Chanyeol?"

Kini mereka berempat (Bersama yeoja yang di bawa Chanyeol) duduk di sebuah meja dengan dua bangku memanjang khusus dua orang di setiap sisinya. Baekhyun dan Sehun masih bungkam, sedangkan yeoja tadi hanya mengulum es krim, Chanyeol bersiap membuka suara.

"Baekhyun, nugu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mencondongkan wajahnya ke Sehun. "Sehun, adik kelas kita, aku tadi ketemu sama dia di perpus."

"Sehun ini Chanyeol, roommate termesumku." Senyumnya memperkenalkan Sehun pada pemuda tiang listrik yang asyik bercanda dengan yeoja di sampingnya. Sehun memang sangat familiar dengan sosok famous Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol adalah seorang idola bagi siswa sepantarannya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Park Chanyeol."

Detik selanjutnya begitu hening, walaupun hening, alunan lagu dari kedai yang sekarang sedang memutar lagu enerjik dari Infinite yang sedang menjadi tren, Bad, kini mengudara.

"Oh iya, ini Dasom, siswa SMA Jin Ahn. Sekaligus pacarku."

Awalnya Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol mengenalkan sosok yeoja cantik di depannya, kemudian tersedak kala Chanyeol memperkenalkan yeoja itu sebagai pacarnya. Entah kenapa sebuah sedakan keluar begitu saja tanpa izin.

"Byun Baekhyun, roommate Chanyeol."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu, Chanyeol sering menceritakan dirimu. Kurasa kalian sangat dekat hihi." Suara merdu mengalir memasuki lubang telinga Baekhyun, memeberi sebuah melodi yang indah. Sepertinya sangat beruntung Chanyeol memilikinya.

Mumpung hari ini tak ada jadwal yang padat, Chanyeol berniat ingin menjemput seorang yeoja dari SMA Jin Ahn, seorang yeoja yang selama beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya, menganggu segalanya yang membuat Chanyeol memimpikannya.

Detik demi detik ia lewati berjalan kaki menuju SMA Jin Ahn. Tak lupa sebuket bunga ia beli untuk sebuah kejutan, atau hadiah pertemuan. Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol yang perhatian dan suka memanjakan orang.

Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya saat manic matanya menemukan sosok gadis idamannya yang sedang mengecek jam.

"EHEM!"

Dehaman sengaja Chanyeol menginterupsi gadis berseragam manis itu. Aroma parfum bercampur aroma khas dirinya menjadi sebuah candu bak nikotin untuk Chanyeol. Seketika dunianya berhenti, hingga sebuah pelukan membangunkannya dari dunianya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku merindukanmu." Suara merdu bermelodi itu menjadi candu ketiga, sebelumnya nomor dua adalah aroma gadis itu. "Aku juga."

Tanpa basa-basi ia memagut bibir kenyal berwarna hampir cherry itu. Sebuah ciuman kasih sayang tanpa nafsu menodai. Hanya mengecup lama, dan melepaskannya.

Ya, candu nomor satunya adalah bibir gadis itu, sebuah bibir manis yang membuatnya ingin dan ingin lagi. Kemudian ia menggenggam telapak tangin putih itu. Membuat tangan itu terjatih. Tak terlepaskan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakan es krim di kedai favorit Dasom, nama yeoja itu. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'selamat datang' berbahasa spanyol.

Chanyeol membuka pelan pintu kaca itu. Dan…

TRING!

Sudah beberapa menit semenjak Chanyeol dan Dasom berpamitan untuk kencan mereka hari ini. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini juga memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat agak kurang nyaman dengan situasi ramai seperti ini. Namun sedaritadi Sehun berujar, "Nikmati dan rasakan, kau pasti menyukainya hyung."

Sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang membuatnya mengangguk, membuatnya mengiyakan ajakan jalan-jalan Sehun, membuatnya nyaman di dekat Sehun.

"Hyung, kau suka permen kapas?" Tanya Sehun kala manic matanya menjumapi sebuah stan permen kapas. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Kini tangannya sudah berdiri satu buah permen kapas berwarna biru yang membuat matanya terbelalak sempurna, bagaimana bisa adik disampingnya ini tahu caara membuatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti ini. Ia menundukan setengah badannya berterima kasih pada sosok pemuda tinggi tampan di depannya. Yang dibalas dengan rangkulan ke bahu Baekhyun, ia tak menolaknya.

Beberapa jam setelah perjalanan kesana-kemari mengeyangkan perut, membuat Sehun menjadi teman kedua yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, hyung, ahahah." Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum setelah seharian ini ditinggal Chanyeol yang sedang berkencan atau malah sedang asyik berciuman dengan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya melihat Chanyeol bahagia adalah keinginannya nomor satu, tapi melihat Chanyeol bergandengan dan menciumi gadis itu membuat sebuah perasaan janggal yang tak ingin ia lihat.

Sebuah perasaan yang sangat ia tak ingin rasakan. Biasanya yang di genggam, di peluk, dan diciumi (walaupun tidak mencium bibir) adalah dirinya, Baekhyun seorang, Chanyeol juga tak pernah bercerita soal percintaannya pada Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun begitu tak bisa di percaya untuk sebuah cerita? Chanyeol selalu melindunginya, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya tersenyum, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya menjitak Chanyeol, selalu membuat dirinya bergantung pada Chanyeol, dan semuanya serba Chanyeol.

Apa Baekhyun adalah sebuah penghalang kebebasan bagi Chanyeol? Itu yang kini di rasakan Chanyeol. Membuatnya begitu terpukul atas kenyataan.

Chanyeol. Tak. Akan. Pernah. Bercerita. Sesuatu. Yang. Membuat. Chanyeol. Jatuh Cinta.

"Hah? Kau tak tau kalau Dasom adalah pacarnya? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tak memberitahumu? Bukankah dia sahabatmu dan teman satu-satunya? Bahkan aku yang baru kenalpun tahu kalau dia pacar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat terkenal diseluruh sekolah. Semua cowok di sekolahpun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak menjoblo. Dan kau? Aku bingung hyung."—Sehun

Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun mengerti. Jika dirinya dianggap berbeda oleh teman-teman yang iri padanya. Dan kini, seseorang yang berbicara padanya bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak berbeda, kini bersikap bahwa Baekhyun berbeda. Aneh. Freak.

So, what is feeling?—usually we called, love.

TBC

.

.

.

Kkk~ makasih udah baca xD mungkin FF ini yang bakal saya utamain ketimbang The Way. Dan mulai detik ini saya resmikan, The Way hi-a-tus!

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review^^**

 **Hunniehan** : Kkk~ xD dipijetin kalau sakit hahah~

 **Caaa** : NC-nya kapan yah ;;) RHS deh :P .

 **Baekku** : Wkwkkw, hal wajar ya :v biarkan para cowok berfantasi ~

 **Chann17** : Hahah, maaf ini nulisnya dua-hari xD satu hari seribu word kkk~

 **Aya Nadyaa** : Ambigu, ambiguu, ambiguuuu~ ahahah :v siap^^

 **Minnita** : Mau mandiin Baek :P ahahah~

 **Dhl** : Batang eskrim~ xd

 **92614** : a.m.b.i.g.u.i.t.u.p.a.r.a.f.u.j.o.d.a.n.s.h.i.k.k.k.k.k~

 **MAKASIH SEMUA UDAH NGEREVIEW^^**

 **AUTHOR MAKIN SEMANGAT KALAU BANYAK YANG NGEREVIEW^^**

 **XOXO Readers ({}) :***


End file.
